Alianza Venenosa
by Siolna
Summary: La tragedia cubre Ciudad Gótica. Batman ha muerto, y como consecuencia de ello también ocurre un extraño suicidio doble. Ahora el bien y el mal tendrán que Aliarse en una busqueda desesperada para viajar al pasado, y evitar lo que todos temen. !REVIEWS! (Capítulo 7 subido)
1. La despedida

_**-Alianza Venenosa- **_

_Un viaje al pasado en búsqueda de esperanza._

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La despedida**

* * *

Batman había muerto. Un plan perfecto, con consecuencias perfectas. Un sitio sin salida y un héroe fallecido. El mismo Joker no podía creer su suerte, meses y meses de planes por fin dieron resultados, él ganó, por fin él ganó. Las noches siguientes celebró con esmero en su escondite, buena comida, champaña, música vieja norteamericana, celebró hasta que la novedad hubiera pasado, y luego un profundo dolor se apoderó de él, cuando se dio cuenta que realmente el no planeaba matar a Batman en primer lugar.

Y en la casa Wayne entre sollozos y lamentos, Alfred, Dick, Damian, Tim, Barbara y Jason Todd le daban su ultimo adiós, entre tristes palabras, lágrimas, desesperanzas, y frases de desprecio al Joker, quien por fin logró lo que año tras año se había propuesto.

-No, no otra vez- dice Damian tratando de ahogar las lágrimas abrazado a Alfred- No más.. ese maldito payaso…noo

-Joven amo Damian.- Alfred quería decir algo filosófico que ayudara al niño pero su voz se entrecortó- Seguimos juntos como familia, como él lo hubiera deseado, no podemos dejarnos vencer.

-Haría cualquier cosa por evitar este dolor…- Dice Dick

-Todos lo haríamos- concluye Barbara mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Bruce.

El vació que se sentía en ciudad Gótica luego de eso era como sí el corazón de la ciudad se hubiera quebrado. Un periódico había publicado la muerte de Batman, en el pasado ya había circulado esa noticia, y aunque la gente no sabía que creer, la desesperanza se prestó para que la delincuencia y el crimen se apoderaran de la ciudad y los policías no dieran abasto con tanto crimen.

Vaya ironía y desagradable sorpresa para muchos que tenían fe en la justicia y en la reparación. Pero la ironía, o en otras palabras, el sarcasmo de todo eso se podía ver en el mismo asesino de Batman.

El Joker dejó repentinamente de reír y luego de una semana Harley Quinn lo encontró llorando en su habitación, agachado en el piso y evidentemente derrotado.

Un psicópata como él, quien contantemente jugaba con su enemigo, se había quedado de repente sin aquél que establecía como un igual. Había perdido el motivo por el cual vivía. Su reacción emocional, inusual en él, pero evidente posible dentro de su locura se hizo diciente en los espacios más íntimos y el dolor amargo se hizo presente.

Ya nada tenía sentido, nada era suficiente, y en su interior nada le quedaba. Ni siquiera Harley era suficiente para sopesar su soledad, no podía, ni siquiera lo consideraba como una posibilidad rehacer la vida desde una normalidad. Un hogar, una vida sin Batman. No, el no quería eso, sabía lo que significaba todo ello, su fin.

Pero en su egoísmo psicótico, en sus cambios de humor, y en su orgullo no quería dejar este mundo solo.

Harley por otro lado estaba en su interior preocupada. Ante la risa (unida con llanto), y su cambios de humor ella no sabía que pensar.

Sorprendida por las reacciones de su pareja le tocó la espalda sin saber qué hacer, pues nunca había visto así. El Joker jamás en su vida había mostrado esos sentimientos.

El Joker la alejó de sí y ella le dejó solo en sus pensamientos. Se sentó en su escritorio mirando hacia la ventana y comenzó a observar la luna, mientras Harley ya en piyama le invitaba a que lo acompañara en el lecho.

-Los planes perfectos, tienen consecuencias perfectas… y algunas inesperadas- murmura delirante- se acabó la función, todo el trabajo de años ha sido recompensado, ya tuve lo que quería, y era sólo eso- medita entre pensamiento y continua - Harley.. – dice de manera lenta- he tomado una decisión

-Puddin ¿qué te pasa?...¿qué te sucede?- dice ella interesada en él y acercándose al escritorio donde él estaba meditando.

-Solo que he tomado una decisión y te la quiero comunicar, !pero maldición deja de acosarme!, ya no tiene vuelta atrás y no me arrepentiré- dice él de manera firme ya dejando la melancolía de lado- me voy a ir.

-¿te vas a ir?- responde Harley sorprendida y casi alterada- ¿A dónde te vas a ir?, ¿Cuándo?

-Pss, deja de hablar y escucha - le hace un sonido para que cierre la boca y pusiera atención. Joker estaba un poco agresivo, pero luego bajó el tono y continuó- me preguntaba si... si tú querías ir conmigo.

-¿a dónde Puddin?

-El show se terminó Harley... por lo menos para mí.

Harley de repente entendió todo. Entendió que era lo que le estaba proponiendo. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y le abrazó desesperada, como sintiendo su olor y su presencia.

-No me debes responder ya, comprenderé querida si no quieres acompañarme- Dice El Joker con amorosa respuesta pues le respondió el abrazo – puedes pensarlo si quieres. Luego me…

-Sí quiero

Respondió ella con lágrimas en los ojos no dejando que él terminara lo que fuera a decir. El hombre la miró sorprendido pero a la vez inseguro. Harley lloraba tocándole el rostro. Ambos se besaron temblando y se fueron a dormir entre suspiros. Sin embargo él en medio de la noche se despertó, había tenido un sueño espantoso, miró a su novia dormida, y sintió, de manera extraña y contradictoria, algo de culpa. Solía golpear y despreciar a su amante de manera constante, es más hoy no fue la excepción a la regla, pero… ¿porqué ahora sentía que debía hacer algo por ella?, sería ese extraño sueño con una mujer embarazada la que le hizo pensar en ella como una persona y no como un juguete..¿su locura estaba cambiando?, él no era así, pero esa imagen le atormentaba. ¿Podía ser uno tanto de sus recuerdos falsos?, la mujer aquella le decía cosas que poco recordaba, tenían que ver con un sacrificio, con lágrimas no valoradas, y regalos no merecidos… y la palabra recompensa salió a relucir. Si todo iba acabar, era mejor dar algo a cambio, algo que no había considerado.

Y a la mañana siguiente todo parecía estar nuevamente bien. El Joker habló con sus hombres entre insultos y ofensas y les encargó cuidar el escondite. Ninguno de ellos notó nada raro, su jefe actuaba igual que siempre, pero la única que sabía sus planes era Harley.

Se encerró por un par de horas en su oficina y luego de eso salió con un pequeño maletín blanco y fue a buscar a Harley que estaba en la habitación. La tomó de la mano con su usual manejo cómico y le dijo que llevara algunas de sus cosas, que se iban de vacaciones, o por lo menos eso fue lo que alcanzaron a escuchar los hombres, ella tomó una pequeña maleta con algo de ropa, maquillaje y elementos de aseo. Salieron del lugar y los esperaba una limosina.

-Puddin que romántico …- dice ella coqueta de manera infantil- ¿ a dónde vamos?

-Te tengo una sorpresa mi dulce caramelo

Dice él con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba y miraba por la ventana que unas personas eran asaltadas en vía pública pero nadie hizo nada para detener la agresión. La ciudad era gobernada por el caos. Un edificio a la distancia ardía en fuego, mientras la gente corría despavorida.

-Me encantan las sorpresas.

-Esta te encantará- dice con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba de la mano y atraviesan la ciudad.

Y fue así como llegaron a un gran hotel y los hicieron pasar sin mucho escándalo a una de las salas. Antes de entrar un hombre los esperaba con una bandeja, y encima de ella había un bouquet de rosas rojas, negras y blancas.

-Esto es para ti mi amor

Los ojos de Harley se emocionaron y se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría. Abrazó a su mister J mientras entraban al salón, y dentro del mismo un juez de paz los esperaba. A Harley le temblaban los pies y el Joker estaba sonriendo, pero ( ¿a quién engañaba?), estaba muy incomodo.

"Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el matrimonio de El Joker con Harley Quinn acorde a la ley de ciudad gótica.."

La felicidad reinaba en la sala y fue entonces que él sacó los anillos de oro blanco de su bolsillo.

-"Yo El Joker, te entrego mi corazón y mi alma, y prometo amarte y (lo de respetarle siempre le había costado, así que no prometió aquello, así que repitió…).. y amarte por el resto de nuestros días y – traga saliva- por la eternidad"

Harley recibe un hermoso anillo en su dedo mientras temblaba. Había sido el sueño de toda su vida a su lado.

-"Yo Harley, te entrego mi alma y prometo acompañarte por siempre, amándote por… la eternidad"

Y entonces ella le pone el anillo a él. Mientras lloraba emocionada.

"Por el poder que la ley me confiere, los declaro marido y mujer… puede.."

Pero no había porque pedirle que se besaran, ellos ya lo estaban haciendo. Fueron a la suite del hotel (la cual estaba decorada al estilo Joker, con caras felices, globos, payasos y muchos colores)y ahí hicieron el amor de manera apasionada por horas. Luego de despertar, se arreglaron, comieron una deliciosa cena y se dedicaron a pasar tiempos juntos, bailando, hablando y riendo. Fue entonces que El Joker sacó una botella de fino Champan de su maleta y la colocó en hielo.

Harley entendió la señal, besó al Joker y se fue al baño con su teléfono móvil. El dejó que se alejara dándole un poco de privacidad. Marcó un número de la lista y otra mujer le contestaba.

-Ivy , ¿sigues molesta conmigo?

-¿qué crees tú idiota?

Harley rió de manera tonta, y le dijo con mucho cariño.

-Escucha, tenía que llamarte- dice con cariño- quería contarte algo. Por favor solo escucha- rie de manera nerviosa- Mister J y yo acabamos de casarnos..

-Ese hijo..

-No, no, te lo ruego no cuelgues- dice ella con algo de angustia- tenía que contártelo- entonces Ivy hace silencio y la escucha- fue lo más bonito que él ha hecho por mi, llenó un salón de flores, y el anillo Ivy… no te imaginas es hermoso, tiene las palabras Joker en su interior, y el lleva el suyo también, es raro verlo con un anillo. Me preparó una gran sorpresa, y me demostró que si me quiere, a pesar de todo..

-¿me llamabas para eso?- dice un poco agría

-No- la voz de Harley parecía emocionarse- quería despedirme

-¿despedirte?

-Sí –ella nota que ella llora mientras le habla- Mister J y yo nos vamos de viaje, y no sé cuando vaya a regresar- hace una pausa- Ivy… eres mi mejor amiga aunque estés molesta conmigo, y te quiero con locura, recuerda que te amo. Eres a la única persona de la cual quise despedirme.

Poison Ivy se sorprendió con aquello.

-¿estás bien?- pregunta alarmada

-Sí, estoy feliz, muy feliz, mister J por fin hizo algo que me demostró lo que yo hace años sentía en mi corazón..

-Harley yo también te quie…

-Lo sé, debo colgar. Adiós.

Y tras terminar la llamada ella se ahogó en llanto por un rato. Se calmó y salió de la habitación. El Joker había puesto su música favorita, curiosamente no comentó nada de la llamada mostrándose respetuoso con ese momento. Se acercó a ella la besó y fue inmediatamente hacia la mesa donde dos copas de champaña ya servidas lo esperaban. Harley vio como el sacaba de la maleta dos frascos pequeños y le ponía a cada copa una cantidad exacta de gotas de uno y del otro.

Luego se acercó con las dos copas en la mano y las dejó en la mesa de noche y se sentó en la cama. Mientras ella se acercaba por el otro lado un poco nerviosa.

-No me sueltes la mano

-No lo haré.

Se pasan las copas. Se miran un momento, un largo momento y luego al mismo tiempo se toman todo el contenido. Se acuestan entonces en la cama y Harley le abraza poniendo su cabeza en su pecho tomando la mano izquierda de su amante, mientras el tembloroso se acomoda. En su mente sabía que su, ahora esposa era inmune a los venenos, y que la mezcla solo era mortal para él, fue por eso que añadió un potente calmante a la mezcla, para que a ella no le doliera lo que iba hacer.

Con su mano derecha tomó una pistola y la apunto al cráneo Harley que reposaba sobre su pecho. Dispara sin más dilación.

La bala perforó la cabeza de su esposa y también su propio pecho. Atravesó su corazón de manera inmediata. Dejó caer el arma tras hacer un gesto de dolor y cerró los ojos mientras le daba una última caricia a su mujer.

Era el final de la historia para El Joker y Harley Quinn…

¿Pero realmente era su final?

* * *

**Comentarios de la Autora:**

* * *

_Sí lo sé, es un inicio de historia muy triste, me dio tristeza escribirlo, pero he de decir que me ha gustado el resultado.._

_(¿un poco cursi?... sí, es posible, pero lo que sostengo no lo he dicho solamente yo sino varios autores de DC, pues cuando Batman falte, el Joker perderá el sentido de su existencia, esto dentro del hilo argumental del comic y la relación Batman – Joker. Alejándonos un poco de la New 52 que como ya he manifestado en mi otro fic "Siempre serás mía" no es de mi agrado)_

_Los personajes principales de este fic son ni más ni menos que Poison Ivy, Nightwing, y Damian Wayne, ciertamente nos encontraremos con otros personajes que ya se nombran en este capítulo en el proceso, pero serán secundarios a la historia. El presente capítulo es la introducción a la trama. En el próximo capítulo sabremos más de la familia de Batman dado que hoy dedique más el tiempo a los villanos.  
_

_No pretendo que sea un fanfiction muy largo, aunque si con gran contenido dramático, algo de aventura y acción... y quien sabe si algo más._

_Espero que les guste, y me dejen un review._

_Saludos._


	2. Venganza insatisfecha

**Capítulo 2: Venganza insatisfecha**

* * *

_Un héroe tiene su esencia_

_Un principio primordial_

_Único y adecuado, _

_Es una ficha que cuadra perfectamente,_

_Sin ella, no cuadra nada._

* * *

En el enorme terreno de la mansión Wayne la familia preparaba el entierro de bruce entre llantos y silencios incómodos. Damian se había quedado por horas acompañando el cuerpo inerte de su padre que estaba siendo preparado para el entierro. Habían esperado un tiempo adicional para anunciar la muerte del millonario y que esta no coincidiera con la muerte de Batman. Afortunadamente se le había embalsamado y preparado de tal forma que se detuvieron los procesos normales de descomposición. La ciudad era un caos, y muchas personas huían de ciudad Gótica, parecía como si el mal se hubiera apoderado de la ciudad.

La energía primaria del mal que estaba alrededor de Ciudad Gótica antes de que Batman naciera estaba resurgiendo de nuevo, con tanta fuerza como antes. La corrupción se esparció por la ciudad.

-_No sé qué pasa_\- dice Damian a su padre muerto- _antes te creímos muerto, pero no lo estabas, y la ciudad no estaba tan mal, y ahora que no te encuentras.._

El niño aprieta el puño lleno de dolor. No fue criado con mucho amor y ciertamente solo fue un instrumento de su madre y de su poderoso abuelo, pero luego de conocer a su padre, y a Alfred su pecho se hincho de algo que le faltaba: Amor.

Pensó que había perdido una vez a su padre y este reapareció, pero ahora era definitivo, lo había perdido para siempre.

Sus ojos se inyectaron en lágrimas y se llenó del odio hacia el Joker. Fue en ese momento que decidió que pasara lo que pasara haría lo que su padre nunca quiso hacer: iba a matarlo.

Tras llorar largo rato, su cuerpo exigió ir al baño, así que se apresuró en subir las escaleras hasta el excusado más cercano, y fue ahí mientras hacía lo que tenía que hacer que escucho una conversación entre Dick Grayson (_Nightwing_ ) y Alfred.

-_No puede ser verdad_\- se escucha muy molesto- _¿pero qué demonios significa esto?, ¡Esta es una maldita broma!_

_-Estoy tan atónito como usted joven Dick_

_-Ese maldito demente…_\- la voz del hombre manifestaba mucha rabia contenida y odio- _pensé que por lo menos nosotros podríamos hacer justicia a la muerte de Bruce, pero ahora.._

La expresión de justicia fue entendida de manera sombría por el mayordomo, o posiblemente de la manera correcta como fue expresada.

_-¿a qué se refiere con Justicia joven Dick?-_ Alfred arquea una ceja cuando pregunta, pero la respuesta a la misma sería interrumpida por el menor de los Wayne.

_-¿qué pasa?-_ Pregunta Damian saliendo del baño

Dick Grayson mira a Damián y suspira tratando de guardar la rabia mostrándole el periódico, en el cual había un titular que decía:

* * *

_**Encuentran al Joker muerto **_

_En la madrugada de hoy, y tras una denuncia a la línea de emergencia 111, el equipo de policía encontró al famoso criminal, por todos conocido como El Joker y su secuas Harley Quinn muertos. La causa de ambas muertes están en investigación. Un informante de la policía comunico que la teoría más fuerte sobre lo sucedido apunta a un suicidio doble. _

_El payaso del crimen y Harley Quinn fueron encontrados en el hotel Gotham Royal Inn en una de las suites principales. Yacían muertos el uno al lado del otro. Aunque la causa principal de la muerte parece ser un disparo que perforó cráneo de la mujer y corazón del líder delincuente, los médicos forences encontraron muestras de veneno letal en el torrente sanguíneo de El Joker y una dosis alta de sedantes en su compañera femenina. _

_Algunos empleados del hotel comentaron que la pareja había contraído nupcias ese mismo día en una ceremonia privada, y qué no se habían atrevido a denunciar el hecho dado que El Joker amenazó que derribaría el edificio con explosivos si la policía entraba al lugar. Sin embargo – de manera contraria a lo que manifiestan los empleados- no se encontraron bombas en ninguna parte del establecimiento._

_Los cuerpos de ambos villanos están bajo custodia de la policía. Mientras tanto el misterio de su muerte continua pues no se descarta que haya sido un homicidio._

* * *

El niño termina de leer el diario con los ojos llenos de furia.

_-¿!QUË!?- _grita Damian_\- ¿me estas jodiendo?_

_-Por favor Amo Damian, cuide su lenguaje- _interviene Alfred de manera paternal

_-Es que no lo puedo creer… El Malnacido…_

_-Tranquilízate, no sabemos si sea realmente el Joker, sabes que en el pasado nos ha engañado- _establece Dick

_-NO ES JUSTO… primero lo mata y ahora decide esto..- _Dice furioso_\- Se mató antes de que yo hubiera podido matarlo._

Frente a dicha frase Dick Grayson tienen una actitud demostrando que él también estaba de acuerdo con dicho dilema.

_-¡Por Favor Amo Damian eso es totalmente inapropiado!- _dice Alfred esta vez poniéndole límites al niño y mirando de igual forma a Nightwing - _No revivirán al amo Bruce matando al Joker ni a ningún otro villano…¿acaso no aprendiste nada de tu padre?_

Alfred no era un hombre que soliera reprender, pero cuando lo hacía era temible. Un silencio incomodo entre los jóvenes se plasma mientras Damián de una patada golpea el aparador.

En los ojos de Alfred se mostraba una preocupación genuina en relación a los sentimientos negativos que estaban mostrando ambos. Ambos se lamentaran no haber podido matar al Joker por sus propios medios, aspecto que iba en contra de todo lo que era Batman, y lo que fue Bruce Wayne.

-_El ya no está_\- Dice de mal modo- _ya no puede evitarlo._

-_Claro que esta aquí ahora mismo pensando lo mismo que pienso yo_\- los mira a ambos_\- pueden_ cruzar _la línea como hizo Jason y no habrá retorno_\- Dice Alfred de manera clara_\- Bruce los crio a los cuatro _\- incluye a Tim en el relato- _y me consta qué cuando se enteró del pasó que dio Jason duró deprimido por meses, pero claro_ – señala Alfred_\- ustedes jóvenes egoístas posiblemente nunca se dieron cuenta de las preocupaciones de su padre._

\- _Claro que sí_\- manifiesta Dick y Damian casi al unisonó

-_Entonces ¿porqué están planteándose algo que saben que le lastimaría?, planteándose hacer algo que no es propio de su legado. Si hacen algo de eso no son dignos de usar el uniforme de Batman, ni siquiera el de Robín_\- Alfred aprieta el labio, pues se notaba bastante molesto_\- La única forma de honrar a Bruce y a Batman es realzando su memoria y sus enseñanzas. "No se mata_"

Entonces mira a Dick Grayson y le dice

_-El nunca quiso que sus manos se mancharan de sangre y es por eso que te salvó para no tener esa culpa_\- y luego miro a Damian _– él volcó toda la confianza en ti para que fueras lo mejor… y sé que sigue confiando en que harás lo correcto_\- los mira a ambos con disgusto y termina diciendo- _me disculparan ambos, pero tengo labores que hacer._

Y tras decir esto se retira de la habitación dejando a los dos solos y en silencio. La reacción del mayordomo los había dejado pensativos y culpables.

Mientras subía las escaleras decepcionado y disgustado, Alfred recordó como Dick Grayson en alguna oportunidad casi mata al Joker pero Bruce intervino para que sus manos no se mancharan de sangre salvando al villano de la muerte, sin embargo la situación de Damián era un poco más complicada, el niño sabía que era matar y lamentó que su padre no estuviera ahí para seguir corrigiendo su rumbo. Ambos Jóvenes estaban jugando a pasar una línea de la que no podían volver.

Alfred, como el padre adoptivo de Bruce sentía tanto dolor en su corazón por la ausencia del superhéroe que cuando escucho a los dos jóvenes -que él había criado- considerar "matar" para vengarle, se decepcionó y tomó una decisión que lo llevaría a la Baticueva.

Mientras tanto Damián y Dick habían quedado en silencio.

-_Pocas veces se molesta, pero esta vez lo hizo._

_-Está deprimido al igual que todos_\- Dice Nightwing suspirando_\- creo que supo que ambos lo estábamos considerando, y tiene razón, no debimos_

-_Pero se suicidó antes de..-_ concluye Damián pensando en lo primero

_-¿No escuchaste lo que dije? … NO DEBIMOS_

Damián suspira.

-_Ciudad Gótica está hecha un caos, ¿qué haremos?, ¿sustituirás a Papá nuevamente?, parece que esta ciudad necesita de Batman, y ahora que no está el Joker.._

Y evidentemente Nightwing había considerado como en el pasado remplazarle. La ciudad necesitaba de Batman y dado que tenía cierta experiencia en ello, tomar su lugar de nuevo sería lo mejor. Le hace una señal a Damián para que le siga

-_Creo que es buena idea, Quiero asegurarme que El Joker este muerto, vamos a la Baticueva creo que la prensa debe poner una noticia de que el murciélago sigue vivo, posible detenga el crimen en la ciudad._

Entonces los dos caminaron cruzando la mansión hacia la cueva pero cuando llegaron al lugar en búsqueda del uniforme de Batman este había desaparecido.

Se miraron mutuamente, atónitos.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic. Espero tener el próximo sábado otro capítulo.**

**Saludes a RegalizdC y Angela Shiroe por sus reviews.**

**Entre otras, me encanta Alfred, algún día hare un fic, o one shoot sobre él.**


	3. Duelo compartido

**Capítulo 3: Duelo Compartido**

* * *

_Perder a un amigo, _

_Es a veces peor que perder a un amante,_

_Duele más._

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar apartado del frio bullicio de la ciudad una mujer leía el periódico con su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

_"La única humana que quería y que amaba había muerto"._

Curiosamente había sentido una conexión telepática con Harley cuando ella murió…

_"¿Porqué?"_

Su única y mejor amiga estaba muerta. Se despidió antes de cometer suicidio, pero el responsable de su muerte no era ella… lo hizo por el maldito del Joker.

Ese cretino abusador que constantemente la agredía y la usaba como un yoyo que va y vuelve a su acomodo. Ese desgraciado tenía que llevarse a Harley a la muerte porque NO era lo suficiente cobarde para ir solo al infierno.

Y ahora ella, la extrañaba.

Poison Ivy leyó nuevamente la nota del periódico y decidió hacer algo por su amiga muerta. Lo que en tiempos pre cristianos era un acto de respeto hacia los fallecidos. Iría a buscarla para sepultarla a sus términos, no dejaría que la policía la enterrara en una fosa común.

Con dolor salió lentamente de su escondite…. como deseando también morir.

* * *

La caja especializada donde colgaba el traje de Batman estaba vacía. Damian hizo una mueca de dolor, pues era un recordatorio de que su padre no estaba con ellos, miro al lado izquierdo y su uniforme, el de Robín aún estaba.

_-¿pero qué pasó?, ¿ y el traje? -_ dice Dick sorprendido.

_-¿No lo saben?-_ una voz femenina contestó detrás de ellos.

Ambos se voltearon y vieron a Barbará entró rodando en su silla de ruedas hacia la computadora. Ambos varones miraron a la mujer intrigados mientras ella con una mueca no muy conforme responde.

_-Alfred se lo llevó_\- suspiró resignada- _No lo había visto tan molesto desde que tuvo hace muchos años una discusión con Bruce _

-_¿Qué?, ¿porqué hizo eso?, necesitamos ese uniforme, la ciudad está en caos.. _

-_Ustedes deben saberlo_ – dijo con tono acusador_\- él dijo que ese uniforme debe ganarse y que si era necesario lo quemaría- _los mira a ambos con desaprobación_\- ¿qué demonios hicieron?..._

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro y callaron frente a la pregunta.

-_Siempre meten la pata_

-_¿qué quieres decir con "siempre"?_

-_Pues eso mismo, algunos hombres piensan que comportándose como unos gorilas logran todo._

Cierta tensión sexual existía entre ellos dos que en el pasado habían sido pareja, así que ciertamente esas reclamaciones sonaban asuntos del pasado, pero para Damián que no comprendía todo aquello, le sonaban a cantaleta de mujer. La reacción del niño no se hizo esperar pues le contesto que él no era un primate. Lo que genero un intercambio de palabras no muy agradable entre los tres.

-_Agradece mejor que no se haya llevado tu uniforme, porque estuvo a punto de hacerlo._

Ella los ignora y se va hacia el computador

_-¡Para ya!-_ dice Nightwing_\- ya estoy cansado de discutir, iré con mi uniforme, quiero ver el cuerpo del Joker y Harley Quinn, no confió mucho que realmente estén muertos._

La mujer parece recordar su papel y de manera profesional comienza hablar frente a su computador.

-_Según el sistema, los tienen en la morgue de la estación central_

Dick se pone el uniforme Nightwing mientras sentía mucho dolor en su corazón. Observó a Damián quien también se cambiaba en silencio como Robín. Había mucha tristeza en la familia de superhéroes, y eso estaba causando muchas peleas. Parecía que la fortaleza de Bruce se había ido también con su muerte. El sabía que tenía que hacer. Ahora no era como en el pasado que se resistía a utilizar el uniforme de Batman, pero al parecer, a los ojos de Alfred ya no era merecedor de llevar ese uniforme. Lamentó profundamente todo eso, él era un hombre en general alegre, hablador y optimista, pero ahora solo estaba lleno de dolor e ira, pero sus sentimientos no podían ni debían ser prioridad, tenía un deber con la ciudad, y por su familia…

Se llenó de fuerza, y corrió hacia las motos.

-_No perdamos el tiempo _\- dice mirando a Damián- _ya tendremos oportunidad de disculparnos con Alfred, vamos… _

Su tono era sombrío y sin esperanza.

* * *

Las raíces se extendían por las ventilaciones de manera sorda mientras iban esparciendo un leve veneno por las cornisas antes de llegar a la morgue. El corazón de Ivy estaba palpitando rápido. Salta por la cornisa mientras sus niñas, o hiedras se esparcen por todo el lugar.

Un par de médicos inconscientes o muertos la esperaban en el suelo, poco le importaba realmente su estado, los humanos eran de poca importancia para ella, y la única que realmente amaba estaba dentro de uno de esos cajones refrigerantes)

Se acercó a los mismos leyendo las etiquetas. Justamente El Joker y Harley estaban en sitios contiguos. Lo piensa bien, y hala al mismo tiempo las dos palancas, siendo la cara inerte de Harley la primera que aparece ante sus ojos.

-_Ohh noo_\- chilló acariciándole su pelo rubio.

Su cara sin maquillaje parecía tranquila. Como si durmiera. Su hermosa, tonta, patética y psicótica amiga, la única amiga que había tenido en el mundo, estaba muerta…realmente lo estaba. Si no fuera por el orificio en su cabeza cualquiera podría pensar que aún estaba viva.

Ese golpe de realidad hizo que Ivy se sintiera pedida y altamente vulnerable. Sus pensamientos la recorrían en su interior como cortándola por dentro.

"¿porqué lo hiciste Harley?, ¿porqué?, ¿Por qué lo permitiste?, acaso él era más importante que tu propia vida, ¿acaso tanto lo amaste que preferiste morir con él?... No es justo que hayas sido tan tonta, tan patética, tan… tú.."

Sus pensamientos fueron acompañados por una pequeña frase, esta vez en voz baja mientras la contemplaba.

-_Mi chiquita_… - la tocó, estaba helada y dura. Aún tenía ese delicioso perfume que usaba, la acaricio con dulzura, mientras las lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos como rocío.

"¿por qué?"- resuena ese pensamiento

La revisó de pies a cabeza, quitando un poco la bolsa protectora que la cubría. Encontró en sus mano el anillo de bodas (lo cual era inusual, usualmente se retiraba todas las pertenencias, pero la presencia de la alhaja solo le indicaba a ella que los médicos no habían hecho la autopsia completa aún)

Miro el hermoso anillo de oro blanco, y leyó el interior. Decía claramente: "El Joker"

De repente un fulminante odio la invadió_. "Maldito, maldito desgraciado… es tú maldita culpa"_

A su lado y en su respectiva bolsa estaba el payaso muerto. Se abalanzó hacia él como si estuviera vivo, y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza mientras le insultaba.

-_Maldita peste, asqueroso antisocial, hijo de perra.. TU TENIAS QUE LLEVARTELA!_

En ese momento bajo la cremallera de la bolsa que le contenía viendo el claro orificio de bala en su pecho, y le dio tanta rabia, tanto dolor que tomó uno de los escalpelos quirúrgicos y le apuñalo una y otra vez.

-_Maleante cobarde…te la llevaste, psicópata desgraciado_\- decía sin parar de dañar el cuerpo inerte- _te odio, te odio con todo mi corazón y espero que te quemes en el infierno maldito hijo de puta, ¡COBARDE_!

Paró de apuñalarlo pero seguía golpeándolo. En un arranque de rabia le quito el anillo y nuevamente se abalanzó hacia Harley abrazándola.

-_Noooo… noooooo….¿porquéee?... lo lamento, no quería discutir contigo, yo también te quiero… Nooo, NOOOO…. Nooo me dejes rubia tonta…_

El llanto era muy fuerte, ella la abrazaba desesperada, lo que no sabía es que dos personas acababan de entrar al lugar y veían como ella se aferraba a ella.

Nightwing y Robin (Dick y Damian para los entendidos) miraban con cara de sorpresa la escena ( la expresión de ¿what the fuck? era evidente en sus rostros...)

Las lágrimas y el dolor de la villana tocaron fibras sensibles que ellos también estaban viviendo. Ambos tragaron aire y se miraron, mientras el hombre con uniforme negro- azul se acerca a los médicos caídos en la escena y determina que aún estaban vivos.

A pesar de sentir pena por la mujer decidió interrumpir la reunión familiar, sin embargo, posiblemente olvidaron que las plantas avisarían su presencia a la villana. Varias raíces se deslizan por detrás de ellos y les atrapan las piernas.

-_Yo de ustedes no lo intentaría._

Ella los mira sin dejar de sostener a Harley. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en lágrimas y su hermosa figura no parecía estar viviendo el mejor de sus días.

_-¿Qué haces aquí Poison Ivy?_

_-¿ Te sorprende verme querido? , ¿te preguntas que hago aquí siendo tan obvio?...-_se arregla el pelo- _¿me has extrañado verdad?_

Su tono era una mezcla de dolor y seducción, ambos jóvenes podían oler las hormonas que estaban por todo el lugar, si bien lloraba, no dejaba de ser atractiva.

-_Responde mi pregunta, no caeré bajo tus juegos_\- dice Nightwing tratando de liberarse

-_Maldita bruja demente_\- dice Robín

La mujer sonríe, sin alejarse del cuerpo de su mejor amiga ni un centímetro.

-_Mmm oh querido_\- mira a Nightwing- ¿_sabes?, siempre fuiste mi preferido, los Robins que te remplazaron después de ti eran tan… vulgares, como ese mocoso que debe ser gay…_-

Damian la mira con rabia por la ofensa a su hombría lo que lo motiva a liberarse de las ataduras, Nightwing le mira de reojo y le hace una señal para que calle mientras ambos buscan la forma de salir de la trampa.

Poison Ivy toma el cuerpo de Harley y lo levanta con sus dos brazos.

\- _yo solo vine a llevarme lo único bueno que tenia esta humanidad y le daré una sepultura justa…_

Mira el suelo y dice

-_Después de esto, ya nada impedirá que acabe con los humanos… ya perdieron lo único bueno que tenían_..- dijo de manera triste.

Nightwing miro a Robín y le hizo una señal para que no hablara, mientras ambos trataban de cortar las raíces que los apresaban. Notaba el dolor de la mujer.

-_¿y qué hay del Joker?_

-_Bien pueden quedárselo y hacer con su maldito cuerpo lo que gusten_\- hace una muerca_\- yo lo sepultaría en una montaña de mierda… _

Y en ese momento Robín se libera y se lanza hacia ella haciendo una pirueta con intensión de golpearla, pero una raíz lo alcanza desde el techo y lo agarra de una pierna. El grito de "suéltalo" sale de la boca de Nightwing sin que eso hiciera mella en la mujer.

-_Ingenioso intento niño, pero no suficiente, subestimas el poder de mis niñas_

_-Bájame de aquí…_

Grita Damián colgando boca abajo mientras se tambalea como un péndulo. Desde dicho ángulo tenia la visión del cuerpo inerte del joker debajo de él.

El niño no pudo dejar de hacer una mueca de rabia. Esto parecía una pesadilla. El Joker estaba realmente muerto, justo debajo de él.

"_Maldito, me quitaste a mi padre_"- pensó Damián con odio mientras lo observaba._"No me importa lo que piense Alfred, te mataría con gusto de nuevo"_

Poison Ivy sin moverse un centímetro observa la situación, y al igual que el niño el cuerpo del payaso.

-_Es una lástima que el maldito este muerto y no sintiera el dolor de las heridas que le cause a su cadáver, aunque…._

Ella ve una expresión en la cara de Damián que mira al cuerpo

-_Se siente bien, liberarías cargas si lo haces pequeño… al fin y al cabo, ese desgraciado te quito también algo…_

La propuesta sonaba interesante para Damián.

Toma mejor el cuerpo de su amiga con mucho cuidado, y camina de manera lenta hacia la puerta. Nightwing la ve pasar a su lado y no hace nada por detenerla, solo se le queda mirando un segundo, mientras ella se despide de él.

-_Hasta luego Joven Maravilla-_ le manda un beso en el aire- _un placer volver a verte a ti y a tus hermosos labios._

Un suspiro apagado se escucha y un murmullo mientras se aleja.

-_Vamos Harley, tenemos una última reunión de chicas._

La tristeza en la sala se podía cortar con un cuchillo y comerla. En ese salón se habían reunido frente al cuerpo del Joker, tres personas que habían perdido algo amado gracias a él, y curiosamente a pesar de la situación parecía existir cierta comprensión por el dolor del otro y un odio compartido hacia el Joker…. Una llave que posiblemente ellos sin saberlo les abriría puertas, pero por ahora todo era un agujero negro.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

* * *

_Soy consciente de lo bizarro y depresivo de la escena. Espero no haber molestado susceptibilidades. Me puse en los zapatos de Poison Ivy ante la circunstancia y sentí realmente que conociendo a la villana, ella se vengaría con el cuerpo inerte del villano ante la impotencia de no poder hacerle nada mejor._

_Gracias a __AvacynHope, RegalizdC y Angela Shiroe por sus reviews._

_Esperemos que pase en el próximo capítulo, aunque no sé si lo publique el próximo sábado, dependerá de muchas cosas._


	4. La señal

** Capítulo 4: La señal.**

* * *

_"¿Segunda oportunidad para Batman?, sólo si sigues las señales"_

El niño había encontrado una nota en su habitación con esa frase, y las siglas R.A.G. Suspiró con un leve temblor mientras se tocaba el rostro aterrado. Temblaba y mucho. Habían pasado un par de días desde la confirmación de la muerte del Joker y de Harley Quinn. El día de hoy se realizaría el entierro oficial de Bruce Wayne. Un aparente ataque cardiaco fue la explicación a los medios, y en la mansión había sin número de personas mostrándole sus respetos al millonario muerto. La casa era un lio, y Damián no se explicaba cómo había llegado esa nota justo a su habitación.

Fue entonces que volteo el papel, encontró unos números, y la frase Antigua Biblioteca Arkham (A)

Damián no sabía que esperar ante tal nota. Su corazón le palpitaba y sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho.

Nunca había estado tan deprimido, había tocado fondo.

La puerta se abrió levemente y una figura conocida hace presencia.

-_¿Amo Damián?_

El niño ocultó el papel en su bolsillo y miró de reojo a Alfred.

-_No quiero bajar Alfred, no soporto a los hipócritas que vienen a su sepelio cuando en realidad muchos buscaban robarle._

Alfred suspira, posiblemente porque tampoco a él le gustaba la idea de estar abajo con toda esa gente, pero siempre hay cosas que se deben hacer, a pesar de todo.

_-¿sigues molesto?_

La pregunta parecía venir del corazón del muchacho.

-_No amo Damián, solo triste y algo decepcionado_

Un nuevo silencio se dio entre ellos. Alfred no iba a decir mentiras.

_-Tu perdiste a tu padre, y yo perdí a mi hijo._

Evidentemente Alfred era el padre de Bruce, un derecho que se había ganado luego de años y años de servicio amoroso parental. Noches sin dormir y atenciones a un joven niño huérfano que el crió como si fuera su carne. Que él le llamara hijo, no era raro, y más después de que el mismo Bruce le llamó "papá, y le dijo que lo amaba". Sólo en el corazón del servidor se conocían las verdaderas razones del sufrimiento de un padre hacía un hijo, y ahora hacia también un nieto (Damián) que estaba mostrando conductas alarmantes.

-_Yo solo siento que no soy el mismo_\- se explica el muchacho.

-Nunca somos los mismos amo Damián, todos los días somos distintos al día anterior, cambiamos contantemente- dice el hombre sentándose en la cama al lado de él- es solo qué… - hizo una pausa.

_-¿qué_? – el muchacho estaba interesado

-_tú puedes permitir que las cosas te cambien para bien o para mal, aunque a veces no se trata de cambio sino de lo que "realmente somos"_

Damián mira a Alfred y comienza a llorar

_-¿y si realmente yo soy malo Alfred?-_ lo mira-_ ya sabes quién es mi madre, sabes de dónde vengo...lo sabes, posiblemente no he decepcionado a nadie, simplemente soy lo que soy._

_-Y posiblemente usted no note que es más parecido a su padre que a cualquier otro_\- Alfred suspira -e_sa rabia y dolor ya la había visto antes Amo Damián_ – los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas a Alfred- _crie un niño que mostro eso día a día…solo que él decidió hacer algo distinto con esa rabia…_

Damián mira a Alfred y le dice

-¿_qué pasaría si pudiera revivir a Papá?,¿qué pensarías de eso?_

Alfred mira al niño pensativo. El termino revivir lo conocía, sabía en lo que posiblemente estaba pensando.

-_¿seguiría siendo tu padre?,¿ o sería una degradación demente de él?. Creo que el riesgo de que ocurra lo mismo que sucedió con Jasón es muy alto, y yo preferiría- _habla entrecortado_\- a pesar de extrañar a tu padre, que en vez de hacer cosas desesperadas revivieras a tu padre dentro de tu corazón.. y descubrieras lo que hay de él en ti._

El niño se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas, lo miró por un instante al Alfred con dolor mientras acariciaba el trozo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo.

El opinaba diferente.

* * *

Dick Grayson estaba en la aburrida y triste recepción sepelio de Bruce Wayne, a su lado estaban Barbara, Jason y Tim. Recibir las condolencias de conocidos y no tan conocidos era abrumador. Odiaba toda esa parafernalia que se había montado para que no se asociara a Bruce con Batman, o le dolía en el corazón estar tanto tiempo de duelo. Y sabía que no era él único que lo lamentaba, Tim estaba destrozado y Jason, bueno sentía que él se sentía culpable. El tiempo no podía retrocederse y el dolor no podía borrarse, y peor aún Batman no volvería en un tiempo. Alfred había sido muy claro que no permitiríausar su traje hasta que viera que ambos habían limpiado sus corazones. Ir a visitar los cuerpos del Joker y Harley había sido una prueba, Dick tuvo que hablarle a Damian para que no arremetiera, como hizo Poison Ivy con el cuerpo del villano. "El ya no esta ahí, ha muerto", le dijo al chico antes de salir. Por lo menos pudieron comprobar que los villanos se habían suicidado, aunque las razones por las cuales lo hicieron aún estaban en duda, la realidad es que aún sin el Joker ciudad gótica se había convertido en un eje del mal, se habían reportado más homicidios. La ciudad había tenido un retroceso.

Grayson se sentía extraño y abatido. No había tenido momento de llorar. Era como si tuviera un tapón en su corazón.

Vio como Alfred bajó las escaleras acompañado de Damian, el cual, como ninguno de ellos tenía buena cara. El niño se acercó a él, y se sentó a su lado.

-_Necesito hablar contigo_\- le murmura- es urgente.

Y ciertamente el niño parecía nervioso. Cuando se alejaron de ahí, el con un leve temblor le mostró la nota que habían dejado en su cuarto.

_-¿qué es esto?_

_-Simplemente apareció en mi habitación._

_-Esto no me gusta nada Damian, ¿ sabes que significa R.A.G?, ¿lo sabes?_

_-Claro que lo sé, Ra's al Ghul, mi abuelo.._

-_ Pero él está muerto, o por lo menos eso fue lo que dijo Bruce._

_-Si alguien sabe de cómo regresar de la muerte es él_\- suspira- _posiblemente…_

_-Pero Damian_\- Dick se le pone al frente de manera parental- L_as fosas de Lazaro son peligrosas, sabes lo que pasó con Jason, sabes que…_

_-Lo sé, pero posiblemente haya otra salida…_

_-¿Cuál?_

_-No lo sé, es por eso que debes acompañarme a la biblioteca, posiblemente encuentre respuestas._

Un silencio incomodo se da entre los dos. Dick sabía que si no lo acompañaba Damian iría por su cuenta, así que, sabiendo que posiblemente se dirigían a una trampa. Se pusieron sus uniformes de Nightwing y de Robin y fueron al encuentro de ese dato. Si era una trampa o no tendrían tiempo para planear una salida.

* * *

Una mujer con piel verde meditaba en su cuarto. El dolor no se iba. Había enterrado a Harley tal como había deseado, y visitaba su tumba todos los días, le hablaba como si viviera, y a la vez, se sentía estúpida de hacer eso.

Desde su guarida esperaba y planeaba su regreso al crimen. Desafortunadamente el caos en ciudad Gótica no le alegraba, cosa que en otro tiempo hubiera disfrutado ahora era como…"cualquier cosa"

Caminó cerca de su guarida, cuando sintió una señal que salía de sus plantas.

¿visitas inesperadas?

Una enorme raíz le permitió subir unos metros, y fue ahí que vio a los dos héroes corriendo hacia el antiguo u abandonado edificio de la biblioteca de Arkham, lugar cercano a su actual escondite.

Poison Ivy entonces decidió seguirlos. Si no iban por ella, ¿por quién?

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hubiera deseado que este capítulo fuera más largo pero por cuestiones de tiempo y de cambio de pc no fue posible. Este capítulo es la puerta a la aventura que se avecina.**

**Gracias a RegalizdC y Angela Shiroe, por su review y mensaje personal.**


	5. La fórmula del tiempo

**Capítulo 5: La fórmula del tiempo.**

* * *

Siguió a los súper héroes en silencio, conectándose con la clorofila de sus hermanas plantas y a la sabiduría ancestral de la tierra. Su desprecio hacia el ser humano era por la insensibilidad hacia otras formas de vida. En su renacimiento, como ella lo llamaba, había dejado de ser humana, para ser parte de los pulmones del mundo, pero la bondad, entendida desde el punto humano, era algo que ella misma había olvidado y que había establecido como una debilidad. Poison Ivy era una mujer controladora, y entre su locura-verdad, le gustaba sentirse diferente. La manipulación era su arte, y gracias a ella lograría lo que quisiera, era una lástima que no estuviera de humor para hacer mucho. Sólo seguía a ese par que se escabullo por las ruinas de la biblioteca.

Hace muchos años el edificio era parte histórica del lugar, pero luego de que Batman se enfrentara a Bane en ese recinto la edificación había quedado destruida, y las ruinas cerradas. Era un terreno baldío y abandonado por el gobierno. Lugar de nadie.

Se acercaba poco a poco a los dos jóvenes, podía si quería hacerles una emboscada, pero algo en ella le decía que debía esperar… y así lo hizo.

* * *

Corrieron hacia la puerta del edificio abandonado. El olor a libros viejos (a pesar de que habían sacado los ejemplares), aún permanecía en el lugar. La biblioteca era el esqueleto de algo que tuvo mejores tiempos.

-Llegamos – dice Nightwing de manera jocosa- supongo que no pretenderás tocar la puerta.

-No- responde Damian- debemos saber dónde están esos números, pueden ser pasillos, o números de serie, o algo…

Nightwing suspira, iba a ser una noche larga. Entran con linternas por una ventana sin vidrios. El sector parecía ser usado por pandilleros pues las paredes de la biblioteca estaban llenas de grafitis. Las viejas repisas estaban destrozadas, algunos muebles sobrevivían llenos de polvo.

-Pues aquí no parece haber nada, si mal no recuerdo los libros los trasladaron..

_-No sabemos si sea un libro –_ dice Damián confundido.

Y realmente a los 45 minutos de andar por esos pasillos oscuros y llenos de ratas ambos se dieron cuenta que posiblemente estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

_-Lamento decirlo, pero como que te timaron_

_-Cállate_\- dice Damian de manera agria. No estaba dispuesto para el sentido de humor retorcido de Dick.

Hizo silencio y miro a lado y lado.

_-777 (A)_

Dijo para sí musitando

_-¿qué significará la A?_

_-Pues no es el pasillo, acabamos de pasar por él_…- dice Nightwing- _espera… ¿y si es el ático?_

Damián mira a Dick y le dice:

_-Claro debe haber un ático.. ¿pero dónde?_

Nightwing mira uno de sus computadoras y dice: "según las lecturas hay algo cerca.. Sígueme"

Llegaron al sector de oficinas de la biblioteca, entrando al que tenía el título desvencijado de "Dirección". Una oficina destruida, sin luz, llena de grafitis y con muestras de fuego en el suelo como si alguien hubiera hecho una fogata.

-_Según el escáner aquí es la entrada._

Dick tomo un ladrillo suelto y comenzó a golpear las paredes. "Toc Toc", "Toc Toc", hasta que luego el sonido sonó hueco.

_-Es por aquí_-concluye- _debe haber una forma de entrar_

Y fue entonces que sintió una piedra suelta. La saco muy delicadamente mostrándose un mecanismo. Dick lo activa, y la pared de piedra se hunde un metro hacia adelante. Ambos entran y la puerta vuelve a su estado. Un cuarto lleno de polvo y con ligeras luces venidas del techo se observa. Era un ático antiguo.

-_Pudimos entrar más fácil desde el techo_\- concluye Damian

El olor a humedad y moho establecía que existía algún tipo de filtración. Había libros regados en el suelo y algunas cosas que nadie recogió en la mudanza.

_-¿y que buscamos?_

_-Algo que coincida con el número, puede ser un archivo, una biblioteca o.._

_-una caja fuerte_\- Dice Nightwing señalando al frente

_\- ¿eh?_

Al frente de ellos había una especie de caja fuerte pero en piedra. Ambos se acercaron a la estructura y pusieron los números 7-7-7

La caja de piedra vibró, parecía que se iba abrir algo enorme, pero al contrario solo se abrió un cajón en una esquina.

_qué demonios?_-¿

Ambos se acercan y sacan un libro muy delgado de la estantería.

Con dudas comenzaron a hojearlo sin que se dieran cuenta que desde el comienzo de todo alguien los espiaba desde el techo.

_-No tiene mucho sentido esto…_

_-Espera vuelve a leer.._

Y leen en voz alta

_Querido Lector, si acaso lees esto, es porque yo he decidido que lo leas, porque seguramente esta información te será útil y me dará un beneficio. Pero si lo tomas, posiblemente ambos seamos beneficiados._

_"Si __Einstein__,__ supiera de estos avances milenarios lo felicitaría por acercarse tanto con su teoría de relatividad, pues descubrió una realidad escondida por épocas. Tiempo, espacio y luz. Los universos son como redes que se tocan. La luz por norma física tiene siempre una velocidad constante, nada es más rápido que ella proyectándose a través del espacio. Pero hay ciertos fenómenos "naturales" y también mágicos que pueden hacer todo relativo. En la naturaleza existen los hoyos negros en el espacio, donde la teoría de la relatividad se pone a prueba, la velocidad de la luz cambia, y el tiempo se distorsiona. Son puertas y portales hasta otros universos, y momentos de nuestra vida mortal e inmortal. Pero el hoyo negro más cercano se encuentra a Miles de Millones de distancia, pero yo, con mi sabiduría he logrado establecer una puerta al pasado. Los pozos de lázaro son puertas a la juventud y a la vida eterna, pero sólo uno de ellos tiene la capacidad de convertirse en una puerta hacia el pasado. Para ello, y replicando lo anterior, se debe abrir la puerta con las tres llaves y dos complementos. Todo eso, lo explico a continuación..."_

_-Fue escrito por __Ra's al Ghul, es evidente.. esto quiere decir que..- _murmura Dick

-_Podemos viajar al pasado y rescatar a Batman- dice Damián de manera entrecortada._

_-Pero hay un precio_\- dice el joven

-_siempre hay uno_..-replica el niño

_-Pero.._

_-No me importa-_ dice Damián con su uniforme de Robín- _no me importa el riesgo si podemos traerlo de vuelta y evitar que muera…_

Desde el techo Ivy abre la boca asombrada. Lo primero que recordó fue esa última conversación con Harley. Dentro de si se daba una discusión filosófica.

"_¿podía evitar acaso ella la muerte de su amiga?, ¿y si robaba la formula?, pero…no podía.. ¡demonios!... Ella lo sabía, sabía que si Batman sobrevivía, Harley también viviría, y también el malnacido del Joker, porque ella estaba segura que el payaso se había suicidado porque ya no existía Batman… Demonios, ¿qué hacer?... si salvaba a Batman, se salvarían todos… todos..._

_Por más que quisiera a Batman muerto, deseaba más que Harley viviera... Estaba decidido"_

Fue entonces que se escurrió por el techo del ático, justo a las espaldas de los superhéroes.

_-_Veo que están leyendo un nuevo libro

Ambos jóvenes enmascarados se voltean y la ven dispuestos a defenderse. Pero una pared de hiedras impide que se acerquen a ella.

-_Tranquilos mocosos_\- dice de manera seductora- _solo quiero hablar._

_-¿!Hablar!?.. nosotros no tenemos nada que hablar contigo._

_-Y si les digo que escuche todo lo que dijeron… ¿me creerían que quiero ayudar a salvarle la vida a Batman?_

Una mirada de tensión cruza entre los tres.

* * *

**Gracias a ****RegalizdC y Angela Shiroe por sus reviews. Continuamos.**


	6. Las Gnósticas

**Capítulo 6: Las gnósticas.**

* * *

En la vieja biblioteca las miradas se intercambiaban. Las raíces de Hiedra Venenosa se alejan de los dos enmascarados como señal de "paz"

El silencio entre los jóvenes se tornó en una conversación pasivo agresiva.

-¿y por qué crees que aceptaríamos tu ayuda?

Ivy se sonrió de manera bastante irónica.

-¿y por qué no?, si lo que dice ese libro es cierto posiblemente mis poderes, les sean útiles, además, soy científica, posible necesiten mi ayuda, además también me interesa que Batman viva.

-Mentira- replica Robín (Damian)- sabemos que odias a Batman

-Sí- sonríe ella de manera sensual- pero odio más al Joker.

Los mira a ambos con una sonrisa caminando hacia ellos oliendo una de las flores que acaba de salir de las raíces.

-Y si Batman vive, ustedes se podrán encargar del Joker, o mejor YO me podría encargar de él, mientras ustedes rescatan al murcielaguito- sonríe- un trabajo en equipo, ¿no les parece?, ustedes consiguen lo que quieren y…. YO consigo lo que quiero.

Sin embargo Damian Wayne que era un joven altanero no pudo evitar decir.

-No sabía que querías tanto a la estúpida psicópata de Harley Quinn- dice Robín

Una raíz se empuña directo a sus ojos

-No te permito que hables mal de ella.

Su voz mostraba furia mientras como un sable apuntaba directo al cráneo.

-Está bien-dice Nightwing tratando de prevenir un desastre- lo sentimos

-Claro que no

-Lo sentimos- señala el enmascarado a Robin

La raíz se dispersó e Ivy mostró una sonrisa

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?

-Con una condición – dice Nightwing- no matarás a nadie en el proceso…

Ivy sonrió. La debilidad de los superhéroes era clara. ¿No querían que matara a nadie?, eso era realmente patético, pero no imposible, sí podía hacer esa promesa sería para sacar ventaja de toda esta situación. Poder devolverle la vida a Harley valía la pena, y al final, ella prometía eso, pero no prometía no matar al hijo de puta del Joker.

Como una torta que se cocina por horas, lo que le haría al Joker estaría más que preparado. La venganza se sirve fría, pero esta vez, no solo estaría fría sino también deliciosa. Una vez el Joker muriera Harley encontraría la forma de ser feliz de nuevo.

-jeje- se rió- es un trato

Damian Wayne en su papel de Robín miraba a la mujer no muy convencido

-No esperes que confiemos en ti

-No hay problema, pero eso significa que tampoco esperen entonces que yo confié en ustedes – dice de manera juguetona- y bien… ¿qué más dice el libro?, ¿por dónde comenzamos?

La atención de los tres se dio en la lectura.

"_Las tres llaves son llamadas las gnósticas. Objetos del conocimiento y del entendimiento que han sido dispersados en la humanidad, y que ahora, curiosamente están cerca de los mortales sin que ellos les den gran importancia. Ciertamente la limitada experiencia de los humanos les hace torpes frente a las maravillas que existen en el día a día, y esa terquedad en su antropocentrismo, hará que encontrar las tres llaves sea un reto para los buscadores, aunque si son hábiles, podrán encontrar las gnósticas con facilidad._

_Una gnóstica es una piedra antigua y sagrada, utilizada en los tiempos sagrados como pilares para los portales hacia los dioses. Los druidas celtas, los sacerdotes egipcios y los Helenos tenían cada uno una de ellas. En ese tiempo se usaban para comunicarse con entes superiores de la naturaleza, el arte y la muerte. No es difícil saber cuál gnóstica correspondía a cada cultura, si tenemos en cuenta las bases sociológicas de la esencia para la cual fueron creadas._

_Curiosamente estas gnósticas permanecieron separadas por miles de años. Las culturas antiguas nunca las unieron. El hombre moderno las ignora o las guardó en sitios dispersos, menos Yo, que supe de ellas desde siempre y permití que se difuminaran. La ignorancia ancestral, y el poder de los elementos dividen al mundo entre inservibles y servibles, y obviamente, en superiores._

_Su apariencia es pequeña, pero potente. Un brillo las distingue, pero cualquiera sin buen ojo no sabría identificarla, y cuando están juntas símbolos ancestrales se hacen presentes. Evidentemente su presencia no ha sido de interés para el despreciable humano común, signo de su pestilencia intelectual, es por eso que están cerca y a la vez lejos de las miradas._

_Yo mismo me encargue de difuminarlas no tan lejos, pero tampoco tan cerca dentro de los parámetros de gótica._

_Sea como sea, las tres gnósticas están entre los humanos, pero será labor de ustedes averiguar dónde se encuentran._

_La gnóstica natural se encuentra entre los decadentes monumentos de la codicia humana atrapada entre los egos de los millonarios._

_La gnóstica artística se esconde entre el materialismo y egocentrismo del coleccionista más acérrimo. La pieza con más polvo, muchas veces es la menos valiosa pero la más interesante._

_La gnóstica de la muerte está en la degradación juvenil. La muerte le gusta jugar con las vidas precoces para alimentarse de ellas entre el eco de la rebeldía y la melodía._

_Los dos complementos son más fáciles de encontrar, y se encuentran en un solo sitio. Al frente de mi estatua._

_Una vez tengan todo, el lugar del portal se les revelará…"_

Un silencio se da entre ellos al terminar de leer, pues aún del texto faltaba mucho.

-Bueno, al parecer este sujeto quiere jugar a ser el acertijo- sonríe Ivy- cuando Eddy se entere…

-Posiblemente nos pone a prueba- murmura Robín

-¿prueba para qué? – replica la villana

-No sé… Ra´s al Ghul tendrá sus intenciones… - dice Nightwing

-¿y sí nos dividimos?

-Eso sería una buena idea si superamos por donde comenzar

-Fácil- murmura Ivy- por el comienzo

* * *

Y ciertamente era un enigma, no tan pintoresco como el mismo Acertijo lo hubiera hecho, pero ciertamente ponían a pensar.

Las gnósticas parecían ser objetos muy importantes pero a la vez insignificantes para que estuvieran entre la gente normal sin que se dieran cuenta que eran especiales, ¿cómo eran?

No había fotos, ni imágenes, la descripción era un poco vaga.

"_La gnóstica natural se encuentra entre los decadentes monumentos de la codicia humana atrapada entre los egos de los millonarios"_

Relee Robín.

-Eso puede ser cualquier cosa

Y en ese momento comenzó a pensar como Batman lo haría, ¿qué se preguntaría Batman si estuviera vivo?

-¿qué llena de ego a los millonarios?

\- La respuesta es muy simple… el dinero, sin él no serían lo que son.

-¿no les parece divertido? – Dice Ivy un poco – Juraría que nos toca robar un banco, algo nuevo para ustedes supongo, para mi… pan comido.

* * *

**Gracias a los que leen. Disculpen la tardanza, mi vida está muy complicada últimamente lo que hace casi imposible que postee semanal. Gracias ****AvacynHope y Angela Shiroe**


	7. Frívola riqueza

**Capítulo 7: frívola riqueza **

* * *

_Algo apesta en Gotham… debe ser el oro_

* * *

¿Un banco?, ¡Robar un banco!...¿cómo era posible eso?. Los dos superhéroes no se sentían muy cómodos con el hecho de entrar a un banco a buscar la gnóstica, además, Ciudad Gótica tenía miles de bancos, pero si eran concretos, el mayor banco era el Banco Nacional de Ciudad Gótica, y ese banco era el que contenía los mayores valores de los "egos financieros"

-No me agrada eso…

\- Batman siempre entraba donde se le daba la gana sin preguntar- se burla Ivi- ¿y ustedes porque no pueden?

-Claro que podemos.

-Seguro… si quieren yo entro y me llevo algo más…

-No- dice Nightwing- podemos hacerlo, solo que dudo que la llave esa este dentro del dinero- dice sacando un pequeño pc de su traje- el banco nacional también tiene una galería de arte en honor a los fundadores y principales accionistas del plantel, creo que esa sería la representación de los grandes egos.

Damián mira a su hermano y sorprendido le dice

-Eres brillante…

-No- dice la pelirroja en tono burlón- sólo tuvo suerte.

Y diciendo eso desaparece llevada por una de sus plantas del techo.

-Vámonos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Tras irse los dos jóvenes se miran. No habían comenzado a trabajar juntos y ya "no la soportaban".

* * *

El edificio antiguo del banco nacional de Gotham tenía una imponente presencia inglesa antigua, con grandes columnas y ventanas elegantes. La neblina común en la ciudad dejaba ver una ciudad llena de sombras y doble moral. Un sonido de un piano y un vibráfono tocando una hermosa tonada de Blus. Había al parecer algún tipo de recepción en el lugar.

Poison Ivy se había acercado a una de las ventanas. Tenía un abrigo largo negro y un sombrero ancho, su color de piel verdoso le impedía mezclarse con la gente y por eso mismo trataba de no llamar la atención.

Pensaba un poco en lo que había pasado, el pacto con los niñacos superhéroes y su posibilidad de reparar la vida de Harley a quien quería más de lo que pudiera aceptar.

_Tantas oportunidades en que ella llegaba llorando donde ella, golpeada o simplemente humillada, y siempre le daba la razón al idiota del Joker, siempre hacía todo por él, era parte de su locura…_

_Recordó aquella vez donde en un ataque de rabia la busco para matarla y al entrar en su celda en Arkham las paredes estaban dibujadas solo como figuras del Joker. Era tan tonta…_

Puso nuevamente los pies en la realidad cuando se dio cuenta que un guardia se aproximaba al sector donde ella estaba. Le costaba superar su muerte… le dolía, los recuerdos la invadían.

Fue entonces que entró por la ventana y ocultando su rostro en una esquina dijo de manera encantadora.

-Señor guardia, ¿podría ayudarme?

El hombre volteo para verla solo para recibir un beso en los labios de la pelirroja.

-Oh querido, llévame al museo del banco, te recompensaré.

El hombre se le dilataron los ojos y fascinado con ella solo hace lo que ella le pide.

* * *

Mientras tanto los dos jóvenes superhéroes se acercaban al sector por el edificio de al lado teniendo una marcada distancia con la villana. En realidad si bien ella salió primero ellos no querían que se le asociaran con ella. Si no hubiera sido por la premura del tiempo se hubieran colado a la recepción como invitados, pues los Wayne siempre eran bien recibidos. Pero ciertamente tampoco era buena idea que la bruja pelirroja los identificara con sus reales identidades.

El sarcasmo de todo esto era que "aún" dadas las circunstancias de violencia y deterioro de la ciudad, las altas clases sociales no dejaran de celebrar asuntos estúpidos como si en la ciudad no sucediera nada.

La ceguera selectiva de los ricos frente a las necesidades de los pobres eran algo que habían aprendido de su padre Bruce, donde curiosamente, también aprendieron a darse cuenta que algunos villanos no necesitaban tomarse la ciudad con pandillas armadas, sino que sus crímenes eran más inteligentes y más devastadores porque afectaban los recursos de la población marginada. El dinero en las clases altas muchas veces no venían de negocios lucrativos legales. La hipocrecia del tener era alta en Gotham.

Caminaron ocultandose en el tejado, vigilando a la venenosa que acababa de entrar por una ventana. Y justo cuando decidieron entrar al edificio reciben un mensaje de Alfred.

_-Jóvenes, ¿Dónde están?_

-ehh… cof cof… hola Alfred estábamos… he… revisando algo importante..

_\- Amo Dick lo noto algo nervioso, ¿pasa algo?, ¿está el amo Damián con usted?_

Ambos se miraron preocupados, justo cuando iban a cometer un crimen reciben un mensaje de Alfred, al cual no le habían avisado nada de nada..

-Estoy bien Alfred, estamos haciendo algo importante

_-¿Llegaran a cenar?_

-No Alfred, tenemos cosas que hacer…

_-¿qué cosas?_

_-_Perseguimos a un sospechoso… nos comunicaremos más tarde.

_\- ¿Seguro están bien amos?_

_-_ Sí.. sí..

Hay un silencio incómodo y una despedida. Alfred al otro lado, el la baticueva se queda pensativo, no era normal que él no se enterara levemente de que estaban haciendo, y más ahora que Batman no estaba. Sabía que algo pasaba..

Mientras tanto Dick y Damian se sentían horrible.

-Eres un idiota se dio cuenta que le mentimos

-¡Que quieres que le diga?- dice Dick molesto- Bruce muchas veces no le contaba todo.

-Pero siempre sabía no necesario, la que se nos va armar será gorda…

Y era cierto. Al no decir lo básico estaban mostrando que algo estaban ocultando. Por tanto no habían sido tan inteligentes en su estrategia… sea la que fuera.

-No perdamos el tiempo, busquemos como entrar

Mientras tanto la hermosa pelirroja iba con el guardia directo para abrir el museo del banco. Las puertas enormes de caoba olean a madera fina, mientras el picaportes dorado de doblaba para abrir la puerta. Una estancia enorme de varias salas se muestra inmediata con obras de arte costosas y decoraciones presuntuosas.

-Vigila la puerta y no dejes entrar a nadie…- le dice al guardia mientras le toca el rostro- mmm espera, las niñas deben hacer algo…

Lianas de hiedras cubren las cámaras mientras en la central de seguridad todos los guardias presentes quedan anulados por el veneno.

El hombre uniformado deja la estancia y cierra la puerta. Hiedra Venenosa le mira salir y cuando voltea hacia al frente encuentra a los dos jóvenes delante de ella.

-¿por qué te has demorado tanto?- dice Nightwing en tono burlón

-Sí, para ser una villana eres algo lenta- responde a su vez y de manera sarcástica Robín

La mujer los mira un momento con antipatía. ¿Cómo era posible que hubieran encontrado un sitio por donde entrar antes que ella?. No podía sentirse muy a gusto con la broma y más cuando ella amaba tener el control.

-Patéticos- murmura- si no fuera por nuestro acuerdo ya estarían muertos…

Y tras decir eso los sobrepasa caminando hacia el próximo salón de arte.

El museo en la parte posterior entraba a una sala mayor que conectaba con otras salas. Cuadros impresionistas y algunos de técnicas no tan similares se agolpaban en el sector. Un solo cuadro de esos podía valer una fortuna. Poison Ivy lo sabía, y aunque perpetrar un robo millonario la tentaba, sus planes eran otros.

-¿Y por dónde empezamos?

Y era una buena pregunta, el sector era enorme.

-La clave dice que es donde están los egos representados, o algo así.. pero lo curioso es que aquí solo hay cuadros..

-De muchos egos

Y así era, retratos y más retratos… ¿Cuántos egos puede haber en una obra de arte que hace referencia a sí mismo?. Ciertamente Damián y Dick no dejaron de hartarse un poco ante tal suntuosa apariencia. Cada esquina estaba llena de lujo, superficialidad, hasta las mismas anotaciones en el pie de los cuadros hablaba de lo vacío de contexto. El señor "Tal" dueño de "tal" de la familia "Tal" en un cuadro hecho en su casa en la rivera.

Hiedra venenosa se preguntaba a quien le podría interesar estas obras de arte... era como un plano histórico de todos los corruptos humanos capitalistas que destrozaron la naturaleza con sus políticas expansionistas. Como odiaba a esos sujetos… los detestaba.

-No me molestaría ponerle una bomba a este lugar, pero dudo que sea lo que necesitamos para saber dónde está esa cosa…- dice ella

-Como encontraremos esta gnóstica entre tantos cuadros

-Con algo de tecnología posiblemente- dice Nightwing sacando unas gafas especiales con rayos X y entregando otro par a la malvada y a Robín- estas gafas ayudaran a ver si hay algo detrás de las esculturas y obras de arte, si ven algo, avisen…

Cada cual se dividió en partes. Los pasos se escuchaban en el piso de madera y no había una sensación de comodidad.

Robín entro a uno de las habitaciones del museo, y cuando estuvo ahí supo que era el sitio.

\- Nightwing, creo que encontré algo- le dice en el micrófono esperando que la villana no los escuchara.

Un salón circular decorado con dorado y rojo tenía cuatro estatuas en el centro de manera concéntrica y alrededor de estas, ocho cuadros de los fundadores del banco. Nightwing cuando entro al salón pudo darse cuenta que dicho lugar era perfecto para la pista.

Damián Wayne en forma de Robín se paró en el centro del cuarto circular y comenzó a dar una vuelta sobre su mismo eje de 360 grados revisando todas las obras de arte, hasta que llego a una..

-No me jodas. Lo encontré

Dice con una voz cansada y desilusionada al ver un punto brillante en el cuadro que tenía al frente: Era el de Arthur J. Wayne… su tátara abuelo.

Ra´s al Ghul tenía un sórdido sentido del humor.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews durante mi ausencia (larga lo sé), el pc donde escribía se dañó y luego mi vida dio un vuelco donde las musas de la inspiración tardaron mucho en aparecer. Gracias a feriyen, Zaphire, RegalizdC y AvacynHope por sus reviews.**

**Espero no me hayan olvidado.**


End file.
